Drew Trudeau
"Life is so much easier with magic." - Drew Andrew Victor "Drew" Trudeau is a son of the Next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the oldest son of one of Charmed One; Prue (Halliwell) Trudeau and whitelighter; Andy Trudeau three sons. He is the older brother of Patrick and Scott Trudeau and the nephew of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Drew is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Drew Trudeau was born January 24, 2009, to Warren witch and Charmed One; Prue Halliwell and whitelighter; Andy Trudeau at Boston General hospital. Appearance Drew seems to be a perfect mix of both of his parents. * Hair: Drew has short and thick dark brown hair that he wears tousled and styled with gel. Over the years his hair seems to have darkened moving to turn to an almost black color like his brother Patrick's hair. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Drew is described as being devilishly handsome young man, with blue gray eyes. He has a Caucasian complexion and a cocky smile with an average height of 6'0" making him the tallest of his brothers. Drew is also very fit, lean, and muscular and is said to be a mix between his younger brothers. * Wardrobe: Drew has a fairly unique looking style for a boy of his age with him tending to have a 90s style with him wearing skinny jeans, black boots, 90s t-shirts and hoodies. He also wears a lot of tops that are cliched although he will dress up whenever he is forced too. However he does wear a progressive style with styled shirts when he has too. Drew also occasionally wears a pair of glasses though he mostly wears contacts, and two silver name bracelets with his first and last name on each followed by the Triquettra. Personality Drew is a highly intelligent, carefree and playful young man with a major love of the 90s. He is very brave and courageous with a wacky sense of humor and is the least easy of his brothers to trust people. Drew can also be very short-tempered often unable to control his temper and incredibly impulsive often getting himself into trouble by acting rather than thinking about things. Unlike his brothers, Drew is also the least responsible of his brothers and is often confused for being a younger brother than the oldest brother. Growing up Drew was the most rebellious of his brothers and has been told by his mother that he is a lot like his Aunt Phoebe when it comes to getting into trouble as well as his love of magic. He can be slightly sensitive and tends to hold a grudge though he is also said to be smart but lazy in terms of his education with his family believing that he doesn't try rather than struggles with his education. Drew is also believed to have a unique type of darkness within him as well as being fairly egotistical. Being a Warren witch, Drew is also very stubborn and highly sarcastic with a snarky disposition. Like the rest of his relatives he is both protective and loyal of his brothers and family and takes the family legacy very seriously. However it helps that he has a love of killing and hunting demons with him being the most aggressive of his pacifist siblings as well as struggling to find his place of belonging which causes him to be slightly manipulative a trait he shares with Scott, but which annoys Patrick. Drew also suffers from a lot of guilt due to when he and his cousin Kat were possessed by demons Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. Having inherited the ability from his mother, it is one of the few abilities that Drew has that he has complete control over. With him often using the ability to trick his brothers. It is also his most used ability when it comes to facing a demon though he does tend to take advantage of the ability much to his mother's irritation. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. When he first received this ability Drew struggled a lot with controlling the power with his mother even saying how much he reminded her of his Aunt Piper when she herself first received the ability. Although over the years he has gained more control over the ability to the point he can use his ability to the min and to the max. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unable to be seen by other beings. This ability seems to be rather unique to Drew with no one in his family seemingly sharing the ability though he struggles a lot with his control over the ability although when he became possessed Drew seemingly had complete control over the ability with him having used it to try and kill a young woman on her wedding day. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Due to being part-whitelighter, Drew can naturally orb, and is able to go anywhere including places he has never been before. He is able to remote orb people form one place to another with his remote orbing, but despite his powers he'd rather do things the old fashion way than with his orbing. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Drew is able to heal, and like with his orbing abilities he tends to want to do things the old fashion way unless healing is a last resort, despite this Drew is found to be quite an experienced healer. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to being part-whitelighter, Drew is able to sense people, and had learned by playing a game of hide and seek with his family using his sensing and his cloaking helping him to learn although he is not as good with his sensing abilities as his siblings. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Tori has the ability to cloak herself, and had learned by playing a game of hide and seek with her family using her cloaking and her sensing helping her to learn although she is not as good with her cloaking abilities as her siblings, although its not from a lack of trying. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Due to being part-whitelighter, Drew has the ability to glamour her appearance, although he doesn't tend to use this ability unless it becomes necessary though even then he tends to relay more on spells than his power. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the son of a Charmed One, Drew has been trained to fight by his parents; Andy Trudeau, and Prue Trudeau. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and son of a Charmed One, Drew has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Drew Relationships Patrick Trudeau Patrick is Drew's younger brother. Out of the brothers Drew and Patrick get on the least between the brothers with both always getting into fights about their powers and their personalities. It also didn't help that growing up Patrick would always play pranks on Drew and Drew would always get Patrick into trouble, even for things he didn't do by manipulating their parents. Their attitudes to one another changed however once they met their cousins, although was still not as close as their relationships with their youngest brother yet they do all bond over their magic with all three brothers being fascinated by their powers and magic. However despite not being as close with one another and having their ups and downs, Drew will always be their for Patrick, having even gotten himself expelled for beating up a boy that was bullying Patrick in their old school in Boston and has even been expelled from his schools in San Francisco for the exact same thing. He will always be on Patrick's side and has always done everything in his power to protect and nurture their brotherhood. Scott Trudeau Scott is Drew's baby brother. Ever since they were young children, Drew has always been closest to his baby brother than with Patrick, though Drew believes it might be because Scott and him share a manipulative bond together. Growing up Drew found it easier with Scott mostly due to the age gap between them and taught Scott a lot both about his powers and about teaching him his own personality traits. However like most siblings, Drew and Scott did get into a lot of fights growing up, especially when it came to their brother Patrick, whom despite being the youngest Scott found himself protective over. Drew is also slightly jealous of Scott's relationship with their cousin Peyton Halliwell. Despite their ups and downs however Scott and Drew both know that they have each others back and that nothing is stronger than them together working as one yet they do all bond over their magic with all three brothers being fascinated by their powers and magic. Etymology * Andrew: English form of the Greek name Ανδρεας (Andreas), which was derived from ανδρειος (andreios) "manly, masculine", a derivative of ανηρ (aner) "man". In the New Testament the apostle'Andrew', the first disciple to join Jesus, is the brother of Simon Peter. * Trudeau: Trudeau is French from a pet form of the personal name Thouroude or perheraps Gertrude. A Trudeau from the Aunis region of France in documented in Montreal in 1666 with the variant Truteau. Trivia * Drew was named after his father; Andy Trudeau, though he was given a different nickname, and he was also named after his maternal grandfather Victor Bennett. * Before his sex was determined, Prue referred to him as "she" while Andy referred to him as a "he".Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children